


Saving all my love for you

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis really thought about his gift, Louis' doesn't have a budget, Love, M/M, Nervous, but Harry did too, extreme fluff?, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, late Christmas shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost Christmas and Louis still doesn't have a gift for Harry. But no worries, he could just wing it. But Harry doesn't deserve that. Christ, he had to think this one through. If only he had the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving all my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 and the prompt is  
> "____ double checked their wallet. $10.43 - that was all the money they had to buy Christmas gift for _______ ....."  
> The ficlet must start with the above sentence, with only names inserted and, if so desired, specific pronouns.

Louis double checked his wallet. $10.43 – that was all the money he had to buy a Christmas gift for Harry. This wasn’t enough at all. In fact, Louis doubted that he wouldn’t be able to buy anything in this store that would be worthy of Harry. So he was in a bit of a tight situation.

He looked around before sighing and grabbing something from under the table. He paid for it and found himself with a small Christmas wrapped gift in one hand and a change of 2 dollars in the other.

-

Christmas came and Louis was so nervous he was beginning to break a sweat and it was so noticeable that Harry couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“Lou, why are you so nervous?” Harry crawled towards Louis where he was sat clutching Harry’s gift tightly in his hands.

“Well I have this gift for you... And I’m nervous about your reaction to it.” Louis murmured shaking even more. He was practically hyperventilating now.

“Louis whatever you got for me I’ll love it as long as it’s from you.” Harry smiled before taking the gift from him.

Louis held his breath only releasing it when Harry began to peel off the wrapping paper.

Under the paper was a small cardboard box. Harry slowly opened it before revealing that it was...

“Empty?” Harry looked confusedly at Louis and at the box for a minute or two while Louis gulped.

“It’s not empty, love.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand in his and traced an indented heart in the bottom of the box.

“You feel that?” Harry nodded still looking at Louis while Louis was staring intently at the box, at the heart inside it. Louis didn’t want to sneak a peek at Harry’s face lest he doesn’t like what he saw. His heart beat wildly in his chest.

“This has all my love for you in it. Every time you needed me and I couldn’t be there for you I would blow kisses into it and I would whisper into it all my love for you.”

Harry’s eyes were filling with tears but Louis couldn’t see that since he still wasn’t looking up.

“I guess you could say I was _saving all my love for you_.” Louis sang and Harry gave a watery chuckle his tears finally getting the best of him.

“Lou...”

Louis’ mouth quirked up at one side into a lopsided smile before his kissed Harry.

“I don’t how I can top such a gift Lou...” Louis looked up curiously as Harry raised them both up to their feet. “Except... maybe with this?”

Louis sucked in a sharp breath when Harry fell to one knee.

“Lou... I’ve been in love with you for four years and each day I love you more than yesterday.” Harry pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. “Will you marry me Lou and give me the honour of loving you until we’re both old and grey?”

Louis couldn’t say anything except...

_“Yes.”_


End file.
